


New Toy

by kaltothevoid, orphan_account



Series: Transferred fics [7]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Implied Kidnapping, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut, Threesome, face fucking, let me know if there's another tag i need to add, noncon/rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaltothevoid/pseuds/kaltothevoid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hels and Ex get a new little toy to play with :)(Same author as fics like Trickster)
Relationships: Helsknight/Evil Xisuma, Helsknight/Welsknight/Evil Xisuma, Wels/Evil Xisuma, Welscest
Series: Transferred fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083818
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	New Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please let me know if there's something else I should tag!
> 
> This one might not be as fun or exciting cause I wrote it at 11 pm 😅

* * *

Wels opened his somewhat heavy eyes as he heard what sounded like a cell door opening.

Though, opening his eyes did nothing for him, as it seemed his eyes were covered, and there was a cloth of some sort tied around the lower half of his face that was forced into his mouth. He could tell he was laying on the floor with his hands tied behind his back, but that was it—he didn't remember what happened or how he ended up wherever he was.

Suddenly, he felt a hand pulling him up by the rope tied around his wrists, forcing him to sit on his knees. He heard a small and dark chuckle as the cloth covering his eyes was discarded, the one in his mouth remaining.

He found himself looking up at Hels, who had a cruel smile on his face as he lifted the knight's chin, growling through the cloth.

"You were such an easy catch, and you're sure you're such a strong warrior~?" Hels purred teasingly.

"Clearly not," the vaguely familiar voice of Evil Xisuma said with a chuckle.

Hels hummed. "Regardless, we'll have fun with our new little toy here."

Wels glared at him as the cloth was removed from his mouth.

"Fuck you," he hissed as soon as it was gone.

"Oh, we will, don't worry."

"W-what? No, no, no, wait—"

Just then, he was forced back down on the floor by Ex.

"I suggest you behave," Hels said as he and Ex switched positions.

Wels squirmed slightly as he felt Hels' hand pushed down on his back."Wait—no, no, no, stop, _don't—"_

"Cute," Ex mumbled, stroking Wels' cheek before lifting his chin and forcing a kiss onto his lips.

Wels made a struggling noise as he felt Hels removing his boots, then his pants and undergarments. He and Ex then removed their own and forced Wels onto his knees, untying his hands and retying them in the front instead so he could lean on his elbows.

Hels ignored the knight's pleading as he uncorked a small bottle taken from his pocket. He gave a dark chuckle at the way Wels begged for them not to do anything to him as Hels pushed a couple fingers covered in lube into Wels' ass, making a scissoring motion as he fingered it for a few seconds.

Wels squeezed his eyes shut and attempted to lessen his sobs as Ex pet his hair tauntingly and Hels prepped himself, though to no avail.

The scream he let out as Hels slammed his cock into Wels was like music to both Hels and Ex's ears. His cries and forced moans only make Hels hornier with every already rough thrust.

After a moment, Ex took his opportunity to force his cock into Wels' mouth, moaning at the choked cry he gave. Ex and Hels synced their thrusts, and the way Hels was ramming his cock into Wels' ass only further helped Ex's hit Wels' throat hard. 

Tears streamed down Wels' face as cum spilled out of his cock and onto the floor, his choked moans and cries only turning the other two on even more. 

Hels sped up his movement, throwing off his and Ex's sync, yet also hitting Wels' sweet spot roughly as he rammed his length deep into Wels' ass. He reached down and began pumping Wels' cock as he did.

Ex moaned a bit louder as his cock twitched in Wels' mouth, white fluid spurting out into the knight's throat and coating the inside. It only made Wels choke even more as Ex continued his movements even still, Wels' tears flowing harshly as he ached from the overstimulation, which only worsened with every second of the abuse.

Ex pulled out of Wels' mouth, allowing them both to hear his choked scream as Hels came deep inside him with a final hard thrust, moaning at the sound and squeezing Wels' throbbing cock hard, causing more cum to spurt out.

Hels took a moment to catch his breath slightly before pulling out, a bit of white fluid stringing between his cock and Wels' insides.

Wels collapsed a bit, sobbing shakily and choking slightly on the cum still in his throat.

He kept his eyes squeezed shut as he felt a hand lifting his chin once more. 

"Better get used to it now that you're our new little toy~"  
  


* * *


End file.
